


What Baking Can Do

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Hunter can't sleep, Fitz finds in him the kitchen baking.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What Baking Can Do

_Even doubt can be delicious_   
_And it washes off of all the dirty dishes_   
_When it's done, I can smile_   
_It's on someone else's plate for a while_

-What Baking Can Do from Waitress the Musical

When Fitz woke up, it was to the smell of baking bread, and Bobbi’s small groan as she was also woken up. He checked the time, and let out his own whine.

“It’s  four in the morning,” he stated. “Why does it smell like a bakery?”

“That would be Hunter,” Bobbi answered. 

Fitz threw his arm out towards Hunter’s side of the bed, and sure enough, the space where Hunter slept was empty and cold.

“Why?”

“He bakes when he’s nervous, or confused, or needs to work something out,” she yawned. “Old habit from his mom.”

Fitz shifted to look at her.

“Should we go check on him?”

“You certainly can,” she said, her eyes blinking slowly as she started to fall asleep again. “The last time I tried to help, he snapped at me and collapsed a soufflé so I promised to stay out of his way.”

Fitz pushed himself up and climbed out of bed, stopping to kiss Bobbi softly.

“I’ll be back.”

“Love you,” she murmured into his kiss. 

“Love you.”

He pulled on his shirt and pants from the day before, rubbing at his eye, and stumbled out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Hunter was standing at the island, whisking  something in a glass mixing bowl, his frown marring his beautiful face. There was a small smudge of  batter on his cheek, and flour on his shirt. 

“Hey,” Fitz said, stepping into the kitchen. “What’s up? What are you making?”

“Oh, you’re awake. Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.”

“It wasn’t the sounds,” Fitz said, coming around to lean into Hunter. He nuzzled into Hunter’s arm and yawned. “I smelled bread.”

“Sorry,” Hunter muttered. 

He kissed Hunter’s bicep. He smelled sweeter than usual, like a bakery.

“Don’t be. What’s up? Why aren’t you in bed with us?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Hunter shook his head, still whisking the ingredients together. 

“Okay, that’s okay. I’ll just be here, then.”

He moved and pulled himself up onto the counter behind Hunter, watching as he worked. 

“I see the bread,” Fitz said, clocking a cooling loaf of bread on the counter by the oven. “Which smells amazing, by the way. So, what are you making now?”

“ Lemon blueberry scones.”

Fitz couldn’t help the excited noise he made.

“Those are my favorite.”

Hunter laughed.

“Yeah, love, I know. I figured that out when you  _ moaned _ the first time you had one.”

Fitz couldn’t get a decent scone in America even if he tried, but somehow, Hunter found them whenever….

“Wait,” Fitz said. “Are  _ you _ the one who makes the scones? You don’t order them?”

Hunter glanced over his shoulder at Fitz but didn’t reply. Fitz let that sink in, letting Hunter get back to the making. He watched Hunter carefully measure out ingredients, amazed at how exact and careful he was. He’d always wondered how they were still warm sometimes, how it could possibly be that Hunter got to the bakery at the right time to get them fresh. He hadn’t considered that Hunter could be the ones making them. 

There was a smile he couldn’t help that spread across his face. Just another way that Hunter took care of him. 

“Is this how you get those arms? By mixing and kneading shit by hand?”

Hunter laughed again, softer, fonder , shifting the bowl to one arm and then flexing with his freed arm at Fitz. 

“When you’re done with what you’re making, will you use those beautiful muscles on me?” 

“Are you asking me to  _ whisk you off _ , Leopold Fitz?”

Fitz grinned at Hunter’s back.

“Maybe. Maybe you can wear yourself out with me.”

Hunter set the bowl down and turned to face Fitz. 

“You’re being particularly naughty tonight. Why’s that?”

“Bobbi might have mentioned that this is a stress reaction to something,” Fitz said with a shrug, gesturing towards the mixing bowl. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, I know a way to distract you.”

Hunter stepped across the kitchen and nudged Fitz’s legs open to stand between them.

“You’re too good to me, Fitz. You don’t have to take care of me like this.”

Fitz ran his hands soothingly through Hunter’s hair and then held his cheeks, swiping at the batter on his cheek. He popped his thumb into his mouth and winked at Hunter.

“You’re not entirely wrong,” Fitz said. “I don’t  _ have _ to take care of you, but I want to. That’s what this is, Hunter. We take care of each other, and look after one another. You get to decide what that looks like, but I will be here to give you whatever care you need. If that’s company, or sex, or to talk, you just say the word, I’ll be there.”

Hunter dragged Fitz down to kiss him.

“My dad called me this afternoon,” he said after they broke apart, the frown back on his face. “Not to apologize or talk about his shitty behavior after Mum died, nothing emotionally mature like that, of course, but to tell me that he’d gotten engaged to a woman I didn’t even know he was dating, and that he wants me to meet his  _ fiancé _ at their engagement party.”

Fitz hummed to let him know he was listening.

“I don’t want to be a dick, you know, and refuse to go see him, but I also don’t  _ want  _ to see him. And I wouldn’t mind meeting his new fiancé if he just acknowledged my mum once. It’s been almost twenty years since we lost her, and he still refuses to talk about her. On top of that, he will not take responsibility for his actions when I was growing up, what he said, what he did. Nothing will ever be my father’s fault.”

He dropped his head to rest against Fitz's sternum, and sighed. Fitz brought his hand up to rub circles into the nape of his neck.

“I’m not under some impression that I was perfect, either. I wasn’t ever a good kid, or a good son,” Hunter continued. “I know I wasn’t winning any awards, and I certainly made it harder than it needed to be on all of us. I just wanted my dad to be proud of me once, and care about me actively, without making excuses. He was warming up towards when I was getting ready to leave the house for the army. And then, I came out to him when I met Thomas, and I knew he’d never really accept anything I did afterward. He never said anything outwardly homophobic, which was surprising, but he was colder afterwards, even colder than before. He never asked about Thomas the same way he did my girlfriends, even in passing, and he never acknowledged that I came out, either. Sometimes, I think he just blocked it out so he could ignore it, pretend that I’m not queer.”

Fitz squeezed his neck gently.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Fitz asked after a moment of silence. “I’m very impressive to introduce to people. I’ve got a lot of degrees. Perfect fuck you to your dad’s shitty opinions.”

Hunter nuzzled into his chest, hands on his thighs.

“ I can’t ask that of you.”

Fitz  guided Hunter’s face up so their eyes met.

“You’re not. I’m offering it willingly. I can handle your dad.”

Hunter’s hesitation made Fitz backpedal.

“Or you can take Bobbi if that’d be better. It doesn’t have to be me. I just don’t want you going alone.”

Hunter's grip tightened on Fitz's thighs, not painfully, as if to remind himself that Fitz was real and there, solid below his touch.

“No, Bob and my dad didn’t get along last time. Bringing Bobbi would be a disaster.”

“ It’s up to you, but –”

Hunter cut him off with a kiss, hands sliding up his thighs to his hips and then under his shirt.

“I would love for you to be there, love. I just didn’t know if you’d want to go, given your own history with your dad.”

Fitz tugged him even closer by the front of his shirt and kissed him back, grateful he had a boyfriend who understood his quote unquote daddy  issues.

“ Besides,” Fitz said, trailing kisses over Hunter’s cheek and jaw, “ someone has got to be there in case of any snide comments, to protect your honor. And to keep your temper in check so you don’t murder your father at his own engagement party.”

“Like you could stop me from killing a man,” Hunter teased.

Fitz  curled his pointer fingers through the loops of Hunter’s jeans, and  leveraged those to pull Hunter closer and then shuffle himself to the very edge of the counter so most of his weight was leaned into  him. 

“Can’t I, though,” he murmured low into Hunter’s ear. There was a shudder that  ran through  him, and Hunter groaned, the noise muffled in Fitz's shoulder. “As if I don’t have you absolutely wrapped around my finger.”

Hunter  made a smaller, weaker noise, like he was  losing grip on his conviction. 

“As if,” Fitz said, taking the lobe of Hunter’s ear between his teeth for a moment, “you’re not a very good boy who does exactly what I ask of him.”

Hunter  turned his head to catch Fitz's mouth against his own.

“Keep distracting me with your dirty talk and you won’t ever get the scones,” Hunter promised. 

“You’re very talented,” Fitz reminded him, “I’m sure you can do both. I’ve seen you multitask while fucking me before.”

Hunter let out a small whimper, and gripped his waist.

“Fitz,” he groaned, Fitz’s name sounding so good on Hunter’s lips. 

“What’s going on in here?” Bobbi asked from the doorway, startling Fitz. Hunter didn’t look surprised. “I sent you in here to talk to him.”

“You sent me in here because you didn’t want to come yourself,” Fitz replied. 

“And we talked,” Hunter added, keeping eye contact with her as he slid his hand down to Fitz’s lap and pressed directly into his dick.

“ _ Holy _ ,” Fitz said, voice half a moan, grabbing onto Hunter’s wrist instinctually. “Jesus, Hunter, warn a guy.”

Hunter grinned at him and kissed him.

“Thank you,” he muttered into Fitz’s mouth, soft and sweet. “I didn’t know what I needed until I had you.”

Fitz stroked over Hunter’s cheek.

“I’m here, no matter what, no matter what you need, what’s happened. You’ve got me now. And I will be here to help you when you need me.”

“You guys are too cute,” Bobbi said, “I’m going back to bed if you want to join.”

“We’ll be there in a little bit,” Fitz said. She nodded and headed back to bed. Hunter quirked an eyebrow at him. “You promised me scones, Mister Hunter.”

“That I did, love,” Hunter said, stepping away from Fitz but keeping his hands on him to pull him off the counter. “Come here. Let me show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Vague AU - could be in canon if you want, could be entirely separate. I just love Fitz/Hunter/Bobbi so much, y'all.  
> I can be found on Tumblr as kaytikazoo if you want to come cry with me about things.
> 
> -K


End file.
